


The tamed bird.

by 3am_magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Did I mention it was a slow burn?, F/F, Feelings, Feelings lots of feelings, First Harry Potter book but it's two seventh years and they are gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, I swear they are so gay, It's my own characters but in Hogwarts setting, Rowena Ravenclaw's bloodline, Sharing a Bed, She doesent know she is gay... YET, Slow Burn, kinda want it trough, oh my god im crying they are so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_magic/pseuds/3am_magic
Summary: “I am better off alone.”After all, even if human beings needed the presence of others, the did not feel that way. Books and studies were far enough for her, and she was keeping herself occupied to not be available for anyone. But obviously, her intentional loneliness attracted some unwanted attention. With a sigh, she closed her book with a sharp sound. Now she was unable to focus on what she was reading, even trough the text was very interesting. A silhouette entered her visual field, sitting in front of her at the huge table.“Hello Princess, why are you frowning so early in the morning?”Enola raised her gaze to a blonde girl with a green tie. Aderyn Ferlet, the only person that was apparently not hating her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Can I borrow your book?

The Great Hall was quite empty for this time of the day. Enola could hear the noise coming from a small group of first years talking about quidditch. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book.

Enola Ravenclaw was the kind of woman that was not  _ pretty _ she was  _ beautiful _ . No one would have thought of her another way. She had beautiful brown locks, so dark they looked almost black. Her hair seemed always messy as if she just woke up from a nap in the forest. Her pale skin was always blushed by the cold wind swirling inside of Hogwarts's hallways and dotted with moles. She always had an aristocratic posture, cold and distinguished, you would never see her not sitting straight, adding to her  _ pretentious _ posture. But what people took for pretentiousness, she called it discipline. She knew that all her slightest movements were watched since she was young, she quickly learned to behave in a perfectly mannered way and now she was just used to it. With her hair, her delicate face and her manners, she was looking like a princess of old times. What people remembered of her face though, was her gaze. A cold, blue gaze that seemed go right through your soul. Her eyes seemed translucent in the sun, and an ocean of coldness at candlelight. Her full lips rarely smiled, leaving her face with an indifferent glare. People were intimidated by her, and as most do, they never tried to understand or get to know her, they judged her straight away.

She was thinking about her first year here, at Hogwarts, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. She was so excited to be studying in the castle, the school of magic that her ancestors founded. Rowena Ravenclaw. But quickly, people started to befriend her in purpose, trying to get close to her only because of her bloodline. She has heard those girls talk about her in her back, saying that she was annoying and how they hoped that they could get something back of their friendship. The next day, she started avoiding them, and everyone else. It was true that people were only interested in what she could provide them.

“_**I am better off alone.**_”

After all, even if human beings needed the presence of others, she did not feel that way. Books and studies were far enough for her, and she was keeping herself occupied to not be available for anyone. But obviously, her intentional loneliness attracted some unwanted attention. Some of her comrades started mocking her, calling her pretentious, saying that she must think very highly of herself to avoid others in that way. But she just wanted to not be used, and if she needed to be alone for that, it was okay. Of course, she wanted friends, she wanted to be able to laugh with people, to smile to a comrade, to talk with her roommates. But unfortunately, things escalated quite quickly, the other Ravenclaws ended up rejecting her and she was alone for good. With a sigh, she closed her book with a sharp sound. Now she was unable to focus on what she was reading, even though the text was very interesting. A silhouette entered her visual field, sitting in front of her at the huge table. “ _ **Hello Princess, why are you frowning so early in the morning?** _ ” Enola raised her gaze to a blonde girl with a green tie. Aderyn Ferlet, the only person that was not hating her, but was still not treating her like a normal human being.

The blonde girl had an athletic silhouette she obtained after the long hours training for quidditch. Her straight and long hair were so light that they seemed white, even though she virulently denied, saying that white hair was for old witches and that she had time. Aderyn Ferlet was the kind of person everyone wanted to be friends with. Her eyes were the color of green velvet, rich and deep, hiding all the secrets she never told. Unlike Enola, she was always smiling and joking, even if she knew how to be serious at the right time. Her fine lips were always stuck in a half-smile, making her continuously look amused by the situation. She was not always standing straight, but no one would dare question her self confidence. The blonde girl made friends easily and was close to a lot of people from all the houses. She did not have the best grades but she could get off any kind of situation just with her smile and her intelligence. She was not pretty nor beautiful, but her  _ charisma _ made her attractive in the eyes of a lot of students. As a true Slytherin, she liked to tease people, making her sometimes get into fights, but she always managed to get out of it without problems, knowing how to use words. But her favorite target was the Ravenclaw, so easy to tease and so hard to get along with, she intrigued her in a way no one managed to ever do, and she was determined to get into her pretty head.

Enola was suspecting that Aderyn would come to see her only to annoy her. As she sighed again, she looked at the troublemaker straight in her dark green eyes. She did not notice how the girl flustered when their eyes met, the Ravenclaw had a way to look a people, with her crystal-clear blue eyes, that would most of the time repel and intimidate them. But Aderyn was mesmerized each time she was looking at those cold eyes, she could not help but wonder what was hidden behind. Without letting her trouble show, she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. “_**Princess?**_” She was happy to see Enola roll her eyes, looking annoyed. “_**Don’t call me that.**_” A malicious grin took place on her face. “_**And why is that? Princess.**_” Enola bit her lips to keep her composure, she did not want to tell the person in front of her to fuck off while there were so many people in the room now. The room was filling quite quickly as some classes have just ended, so she started to pack her things up, getting ready to look for another reading spot. She answered in a calm voice, deciding to not show how annoyed she was knowing it would just enable the Slytherin’s behavior more. “_**Because I have a name, use it.**_” She was tired to hear people talk about her using her name, her ancestor, or worse, condescending names as “the little princess”. She was not a princess, and even if anyone and everyone were thinking so, she never used her bloodline to get anything. She worked hard her whole life, trying to prove herself to others, but it did nothing. Aderyn was still sitting, looking at her grabbing gently her books. She was harsh with everyone, but the way she behaved when she was thinking no one looked at her was so different, showing her real self, and if Aderyn knew that, it was because she was looking at her. A lot. And now, she recognized the face she was making when she was thinking about something unpleasant. She just hoped it was not her. “_**What are you thinking about Ravenclaw?**_” The book she was picking up stopped in the air. And met the table again with a snap. “_**Not **_**this** _**name, Ferlet.**_” The blonde looked at the beautiful eyes in front of her, expressing how annoyed she was. But she kept the same attitude, as she was doing for over a year now, teasing her like that was quite pleasant at first, forcing her usually cold face to show emotions, but now, she wanted to be closest to her, to be able to spend some time with her without making it weird. She took a shocked expression and carried her hand to her chest. “_**W-we are not that close, are we? Gosh, you are burning the steps!**_” Putting her bag on her shoulder, she reached for the book she left on the table. “_**And you are annoying.**_” Before she could put her fingers on it, the Slytherin had it in her hands, reading the summary. “_**Wow, quite a technical book huh?**_” It was a book about mastering spells and wandless magic. It was not a secret for anyone that the Ravenclaw was good at everything, but instead of thinking that it was because she has been gifted with her bloodline, Aderyn knew she was working hard. “_**Give it back.**_” Faking a reflection while her idea was already clear in her mind, the blonde leaned forward again, her jawline resting on her fist and the book in her other hand. “_**You know what? No. I’ll give it back to you another time I want to read it.**_” Like that, they would have another occasion to meet, and maybe talk about the book. She felt a bitter sensation when she saw how annoyed Enola was, would it be so hard to share a few minutes of her time with her? “_**As you wish.**_” As the brunette was walking across the great hall to go towards the huge door, Aderyn sighted. “_**If you knew what I wished…**_”

  
  


꧁ ✩ ꧂ 

  
  


Her footsteps were heavy on the stone floor of the castle. As she was heading to her dormitory, taking the moving stairs, she was grumbling to herself. “ _ **Stupid Ferlet, how can someone be so troublesome? And now I will have to ask for my own book… Merlin, give me strength.** _ ” Her dormitory room was empty, but she knew that in a couple of minutes, everyone would come in to relax before dinner. Taking off her shoes, she leaned on her bed, closing her eyes for a bit. She was so tired, always anxious that someone would come and make fun of her. She did not even want to be so cold with Aderyn, but if she was not, it would be dangerous for her. What if she started caring about her, calling her a friend and then ended up alone again? It would be hard, very hard. So it was easier, for now, to just keep everyone away, to isolate herself. Enola sighted. Even if she was trying to convince herself otherwise, she was tired being always alone, faking it in front of her mother, and always acting cold and distant. She would never admit that, but the constant teasing of Aderyn made her happy, she was almost feeling normal when she was coming to her with her jokes. “ _ **Princess.** _ ” She giggled. Even if it was kind of accurate, she hated it so much, but Aderyn made it sound nice, she said it in a way that seemed less harsh, more… friendly. Maybe she was annoyed that she could not finish her book today, but at least she could go to see the Slytherin for a reason. She had a little smile. It was her last year here, after all, she could try to make a friend…

  
  


꧁ ✩ ꧂ 

  
  


They were both sitting at their house’s tables in the great hall, but their positions looked so different that Enola could not help but let go of a bitter giggle. She was sitting alone, even though the table was crowded, her comrades leaving a gap between her end them, not even acknowledging her presence otherwise. Meanwhile, Aderyn was telling a story with effusions, all the people around her laughing and reacting. She looked so happy that it made the brunette have a soft smile, thinking how nice it would be to be able to tell the stories she knew to someone. She was not even jealous, convinced that this kind of popularity was just not made for her. Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice that her gaze was locked on the Slytherin table, on Aderyn. But the blonde girl did. Feeling that someone was looking at her, she has raised her eyes, looking around while telling her story. And her eyes met Enola’s. She seemed lost in her thoughts, but she was looking in her direction, making her wonder what she was thinking about…probably her book. As Enola got back to her senses, she noticed that two deep green eyes were looking at her across the two tables. The Slytherin smiled to her, tilting her head to the side. Flustered without even knowing why she looked hastily at her plate that she barely had touched.

The end of the dinner went in the calm, all relative since the great hall was full of young exited wizards, but without any event that Enola could call  _ weird _ .

  
  


꧁ ✩ ꧂ 

  
  


The night time was the period the Ravenclaw hated the most. When all her roommates were laughing with each other, she was sitting on her bed, reading a book, completely ignored by them. Sometimes, they would whisper, and she knew they were talking about her. “ _ **Bitches.** _ ” Would she think. Today was one of these days, and this time, she heard them whisper her name. “ _ **Honestly, she is so pretentious, why does she think she got anything special?** _ ” She tried to ignore them but they kept going. “ _ **I just cant stand her, Merlin, why do we have to share rooms with her?** _ ”  _ Fuck. _ She closed her book with a snap and woke up in a single movement, her long blue dress rustling in the motion. The four girls looked at her, startled. She looked at them with contempt, tilting her head to the side. “ _ **My apologies, I didn’t mean to scare you.** _ ” She made a falsely sorry smile, while they were looking at her like they just saw a ghost. Grabbing her shoes, she got out of the room, on the verge of tears. “ _ **Do you think she heard us?** _ ” Overheard Enola as she was running down the stairs without a noise. “ _ **Of course I did.** _ ” She whispered. Putting her shoes on, she headed out of the Ravenclaw tower, saluting the women on the painting. She started wandering in the hallways, not knowing where to go. Her steps led her to the astrology tower, and she started climbing the stairs. She loved this place, and since the first time she felt lonely in the crowded dormitory, it has been her safe place. Looking at the view, she sighed again. She was alone like her name said. “ _ **What is wrong with me?** _ ” Tears were coming out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Before she knew, she fell slowly on the ground, shivering of cold and anger, crying. It has been such a long time since she has felt that, and she did not think that it would be that hard to manage alone.  _ Alone _ . She was  _ alone _ , again. In the astrology tower, only her muffled cries echoed.

Aderyn was bored. Nothing was happening tonight. She has caught a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw kissing in the 3rd-floor hallway. So as she was walking, looking around for anyone sneaking out at the late hour of the night. In her peripheral vision, she saw a blue dress moving fast up to the stairs of the astrology tower. Without making a noise, she started climbing the stairs, heating someone talk. She stopped moving, still in the staircase, but being able to see who was up there. It was Enola. “ _ **What is wrong with me?** _ ”As she fell to the ground Aderyn felt her heart tighten. Letting her cry, not knowing what to do since she just saw something she was not supposed to. Unable to bear her cries any longer, on the verge of tears herself, she finished climbing upstairs talking to make the Ravenclaw acknowledge her presence. “ _ **Princess?** _ ” She said in a worried voice. The cries stopped with a gasp. “ _ **What do you want?** _ ” Asked her in a strangled voice. “ _ **Are you alright?** _ ”  _ Of course, I’m not. _ Thought Enola. “ _ **Yes.** _ ” She lied. Aderyn was not stupid, she knew that it was false, but she decided to let her choose. “ _ **Do you want me to leave you alone?** _ ” Enola bit her lips. “ _ **Yes.** _ ” Reluctant, the Prefect answered. “ _ **As you wish…** _ ” She started to go to the stairs, walking away from the girl, while her heart was screaming her not to.

As the blonde girl was getting away from her, a feeling of awful loneliness and fear took her whole body. Without thinking, her hand reached for her, grabbing her robe. She looked at her with teary eyes, making Aderyn’s heart jump in her chest. “ _ **Wait…** _ ”


	2. Merlin give me fucking strength.

Aderyn was surprised to see Enola look so fragile. She has often seen her with her beautiful cold face, or looking annoyed because of her, but never with such an expression. Not really knowing how to behave she knelled near to the crying girl, she was still grabbing her robe, looking to the floor now. “_**What happened?**_” She asked, worried. “_**As if you care.**_” Enola’s voice has been sharper than what she intended, but she was mortified that someone has seen her in this posture. “_**I do. **__**And by the way, you are the one holding onto my robe Princess.**_” The brunette quickly released her grip, flustered. She raised her eyes to meet the two green pearls that were checking on her with a worried look. “_**Why?**_” That was the tricky part. To get a little bit more time, Aderyn cleared her throat, unable to look away from the cold ocean in front of her. Trying to think the fastest that she could, she attempted to find a rational explication to the irrational feelings she was feeling all the time. “_I can’t really say something like ‘Oh! Because I like you!’ Or ‘Well, each time you’re looking at me I want to protect you from the whole world?’ No… just a little bit too cheesy…_” The situation was troubling her more than she thought. “_**Well… hum… because I think you are a nice person and I don’t like to see you cry… So… If I can help…**_” She was flustered too now. _Wow, I am blushing, perfect._ A quick look at Enola’s face made her realize that she was blushing a bit too. She was so happy to hear someone tell her that she seemed nice, but as always, her defensive mode went back on. “_**If you knew me better you would know that I am not nice, just a pretentious asshole.**_” Deciding to tease her, just to make her think about something else, Aderyn tilted her head closer to Enola’s, smiling playfully. “_**Well, let me get to know you better, then.**_” The brunette frowned, ignoring the way she felt her blood rush to her cheeks. “_**What the fuck are you talking about?**_” Taking a falsely shocked look, the Slytherin opened her eyes wide. “_**I heard right? The Princess used a bad word?**_” Enola rolled her eyes. “_**You never listen to anyone, do you? I asked you to stop calling me that.**_”A large smile brightened Aderyn’s face, amused. “_**This is called teasing, Princess.**_” Without letting her reply, she knelled as a knight would do in front of the brunette, still sitting on the floor she had just fallen onto, her dress spread around her. She voluntarily exaggerated her gesture, trying to hide the way her heart was jumping in her chest. Even is she hated to be called a princess, she was very much looking like one, and Aderyn really would not mind to be her knight in shining armor. “_**By the way, would you mind getting up? You’re going to catch a cold.**_” Lending her a hand, she waited until she grabbed it to get up, dragging her with her movement. Once they were both standing on their feet, Aderyn was surprised to see how close she was, making her heart skip a beat. Stepping back quickly, not wanting to scare her. Enola was focused on the warm hand grabbing onto hers, keeping her from escaping, as if she wanted to. She broke the silence, with a shy voice. “_**I should go back to my room **__**now…**__**It’s getting late.**_” The blonde girl giggled. “_**Actually Princess, it’s **_**too**_** late, the dormitories are closed now.**_” The horrified look of the Ravenclaw made her laugh for good, making the brunette frown, again. “_**This is not funny! How am I going to sleep?**_” Aderyn hardly stopped laughing. “_**Yes it is, look at your face!**_” Enola was horrified, she could only think about all the ways that this could create some huge backlash for her. Still scared that she would have to wait in the freezing hallways until the morning, she looked at her comrade, panicked. “_**What am I going to do? And you?**_” Still giggling a little bit, the Slytherin smiled at her. “_**Well, Princess I am a Prefect. **__**It gives me some advantages.**_” Enola sighted. “_**I guess I should have accepted when they asked me to be a prefect…**_” Aderyn could not hide her surprise. “_**Why would anyone refuse to be a prefect?**_” The brown-haired girl looked at her with a look that meant “_Doesn’t it seem obvious?_” but she replied anyway. “_**I didn’t want to attract more attention to me.**_” The Slytherin could not understand what Enola was feeling. She never had any trouble making friends, she has never been alone whether it would be forced or by choice. Having friends seemed natural for her, talking about everything and anything, being happy with and for someone, or sad with and for them. And even if the beautiful young woman was pushing her away every time she tried to befriend her, she refused to stop trying, because she felt intrigued and attracted to the mysterious glare in the beautiful cold gaze. Every single time she looked into her eyes she felt like she was drowning in a freezing deep sea, but it was not something she was afraid of, her only desire was to drown even more. Noticing that she was lost in her thoughts, she came back to her senses, seeing that Enola was looking at her with a slightly concerned look, since she stopped moving for a couple of seconds, thinking. She cleared her throat, an idea coming to her mind. Aderyn was back to her normal self, with her playful voice. “_**You know, I can help you maybe. But I want a counterpart.**_” Suspicious, Enola replied slowly. “_**And… What would be the counterpart?**_” The blonde girl had a sly grin. “_**I want you to spend **__**some**__** time with me. Simple!**_” The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow. “_**What are you **__**scheming**__**, Ferlet?**_” She had an innocent smile. “_**Nothing at all…**_” Narrowing her eyes, Enola tried to figure out if the blonde girl in front of her might or might not be trying to lure her into a trap. She decided to trust her, a little bit. After all, if she could avoid her getting into trouble for escaping the Ravenclaw tower in the middle of the night, spending a little bit of time with Aderyn was quite simple. And since the Slytherin was such a smart and brilliant mind – even if she pretended to be more stupid than she was – it wouldn’t be something horrible; maybe she could enjoy it. Biting her lip, she finally replied. “_**Fine.**_” Ignoring the bright happy smile that made Aderyn look so pretty, she kept going. “_**I’ll spend some time with you. But tell me how you think you can help me.**_” With her eternal playful voice, Aderyn explained to the skeptic Ravenclaw. “_**As I told you, Princess, I am a prefect. It gives me some very nice advantages, like being allowed to be out of our dungeon at night, or having my own room…**_” Enola looked at her with googly eyes. “_**So… Your plan is just that I sleep in your room?**_” Proudly, Aderyn answered. “_**Yes! I know, I am amazing, this is an amazing plan, **__**you are amazed**__** and you thank me very much.**_” She added with a wink. “_**You are**__**welcome, Princess.**_” Enola did not know what she had expected but this was certainly not it. She had hoped that the Slytherin would have had some idea to sneak her back into the tower, but apparently it was not even an option. Her roommates had probably already told the prefect about her disappearance, too happy to put her into trouble. She really was done for. Sighting, she agreed with the blonde. “_**Fine, I don’t really have any options left, don’t I?**_” But as usual, Aderyn noticed that the Ravenclaw was thinking about something else. “_**Something else is bothering you, Princess, doesn't it?**_” And as usual, Enola wondered if she was so easy to read for the Slytherin to always know when something was wrong. She gave her a quick look, before bringing her attention back to the long sleeves of her dress. “_**Yes, I will most certainly be snitched on by my roommates. I am going to be in a lot of trouble as if I need**__**ed**__** it.**_” Aderyn frowned. “_**Why would they even do that?**_” Enola rolled her eyes, annoyed, and even if it was directed at her the Slytherin could not help but think that she was extremely hot at this very moment. “_**Ferlet, please. It might sound a little bit dramatic, but they all hate me. The prefect hates me because he is persuaded that I want to take his place. Even if to be completely honest, I would probably do a better job than him.**_” She paused, thinking. “_**May I add that anyone would.**_” Aderyn giggled but she kept herself from speaking a word, letting Enola vent for a bit. “_**My roommates have such a bland life that watching my every move is the only thing they got to do, and every teacher here is so afraid to offer any kind of favoritism to me because of my fucking bloodline that they are ten times harsher on me! So yes they will snitch on me if they have the chance, they probably already did, and the prefect is going to report me the second the sun will rise.**_” It was probably the longest Enola had spoken to anyone since she arrived in the castle. She had talked so fast and with such passion that she was slightly out of breath. And she was embarrassed that she had lost her cool in front of Ferlet, but at this very moment, she was so stressed and tired that she could not care less. As for Aderyn, she had admired the way the young woman had moved as she got animated over her explanations. For someone that always looked calm and cold, it was surprising to see her get so heated. And at the same time, she felt sad for the Ravenclaw, it was incredible to her that her own House was a place she could not feel welcomed in, she felt unsafe in. Trying to ease the atmosphere, guessing that the brunette would hate any sort of pity regarding her situation, she took an annoyed voice, raising an eyebrow. “_**Ah yes, the Ravenclaw’s prefect, I know him… he’s quite the bitch.**_” Mimicking her attitude, Enola responded. “_**He is indeed.**_” Looking at each other, they laughed about the obnoxious men that were the prefect. Aderyn contemplated Enola’s face, the genuine smile making her eyes glow of amusement, and making her look ethereal. Unfortunately, she noticed. “_**Is there something on my face?**_” Aderyn quickly looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught. _Nothing, just your stupidly beautiful face.._ But obviously it was a little bit early for that. “_**N-no it’s just nice to see you smile for once.**_” A quick glance towards the brunette revealed that she was seemingly equally troubled. To dissipate the awkwardness of the moment, Aderyn cleared her throat. “_**Anyway, it is getting quite late and I’m tired, shouldn’t we get going, princess?**_” While speaking she had moved towards the stairs, waiting for Enola to follow. “_**I’m right after you.**_”

꧁ ☆ ꧂

  
  


Aderyn was extremely relieved that she had cleaned her room for once. It has been a pain, but at least, she was not too embarrassed to invite the pretty Ravenclaw over. Closing the door after her, she looked at the brunette while she was observing the room. “_**You have good taste, it’s well decorated.**_” Aderyn could not help bu blush at the unexpected compliment. “**Oh thank you… it’s… um… thanks!**” She did not see the little smile that appeared on the Ravenclaw’s face because of her reaction. _It’s cute how she gets flustered every time she gets a compliment._ But she had more important things in mind. “_**So where am I sleeping?**_” Aderyn looked at her as if she had said something extremely shocking. “_**Where? In the bed of course, what kind of person do you think I am?**_” She added playfully. “_**A**__**nd a**__** princess shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor.**_” Enola frowned. “_**You shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor of your own room **__**either**__**.**_” The same sly grin took place on Aderyn’s lips. “_**Well… there is only one possibility left then since none of us will let the other one sleep on the floor…**_” Enola looked at her with suspicion. “_**Ferlet…**_” The Slytherin swiped her concerns off with a hand gesture. “_**We are both women, what are you afraid of? Nothing is going to happen tonight Princess.**_” _Unless you want to._ But she didn’t add the last part. For obvious reasons. “_**I am not afraid of anything you just always act as if you’re implying something weird.**_” She turned her sight on a falsely shocked Aderyn, hand on her chest. “_**Implying? Me? I would never dare!**_” Enola sighted, again. Definitely she was sighting a lot that day, but objectively, she had some reasons. “_**Alright, alright.**_” The Ravenclaw looked at her attire, her long dress might be quite inconvenient to sleep in. Embarrassed, she resigned herself to ask the blonde girl, occupied making the bed. “_**Erm, would you mind lending me something to sleep in?**_” Finishing to throw the pillows on the bed, Aderyn, walked towards her dresser. “_**Oh sure, here you go.**_” She gave her a long men’s shirt, her usual pajamas. She usually bought them at a muggle’s charity store, they were cheap and soft, the best thing to sleep in. She pointed at a small door at the back of the room. “_**The bathroom is right here.**_” Enola smiled politely “_**Thanks.**_” and made her way to the bathroom. While she was in there, Aderyn got changed quickly and slipped into the bed. Battling against her sleepy eyes.

  
  


꧁ ☆ ꧂

  
  


Enola fumbled in her dress, looking for her wand, once she got it in her hands, a quick _Lumos_ lit the bathroom. Seeing candles, she casted an _Incendio_ igniting them. The lit room revealed her face in the mirror. She looked exhausted, after all, she was never sleeping well, always afraid that her roommates might try something against her in her sleep. The long blue dress fell to the ground, and Enola put on the shirt. It has a different smell than her own clothes, but it was weirdly comforting. Splashing water on her face to erase the tears that had run down her face, she took a good look at herself. Her cheeks were blushed, per usual, because of the ambient cold of the castle. But she also knew that there was something more to it. Enola was not used to have anyone care for her, except for her mother. And Ferlet’s instance to befriend her was weird, to her. But quite nice too. She got a chance to maybe have someone to talk to, and after all the annoying Slytherin seemed like a good candidate. The only counterpart she asked for helping her tonight was to spend more time together. It seemed disinterested enough to make Enola want to trust her. Maybe she was genuine and just thought that the Ravenclaw was nice? She had a bitter giggle. As if. She had to want something. Just like everyone did. “_**I guess we will see…**_” She whispered to herself. All she could do is go with the flow and hope that she would not get hurt again. That would be just a little too redundant.

  
  


꧁ ☆ ꧂

  
  


When Enola came back to the room, Aderyn had a _very_ hard time to remain composed. The Ravenclaw was a little bit smaller than her, so the shirt that was around the right fit for Aderyn was very oversize on her. The shirt, too big for her, was hanging loosely on her shoulders, the sleeves hiding her hands. Obviously she was not wearing pants, and the Slytherin was having an extremely had time not to stare at her legs that were more or less revealed while she was walking. When she turned back after placing her effects on the armchair, Aderyn felt her face turn to the purest red in existence. _Oh by Merlin there is no way in the world I am going to survive to this. _The shirt was left unbuttoned for the top buttons, revealing her pale skin on her collarbones and the top of her chest. Enola sat on the bed, reaching her arm out to her. “_**Can you help me with the sleeves? It’s too long for me…**_” Aderyn’s heart throbbed._ She has no idea how adorable she is huh?_ A quick look at Enola’s unbothered face confirmed her thoughts._ Yup, I’m going to die. She has absolutely no idea. _“_**Yeah of course.**_” She helped her to roll her sleeves, trying to do nothing weird. But it was very, very hard. Having the girl she had quite a soft spot to sit on her bed, in her clothes, within reach, yet untouchable… She had no idea how she was going to hold herself back. Inevitably, her hands brushed against her skin multiple times, and she cursed internally against herself for it, each and every time. She cursed a lot. Finally, she was done, being able to put her heart to some rest. They were both so tired that they quickly turned off the lights and went to sleep. Even if she was exhausted, Aderyn had a lot of trouble to rest, more than troubled by the soft breath by her side. _Merlin give me fucking strength._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aderyn, Merlin is shipping it and eating popcorn. He is not going to do anything.


	3. Friends?

When she opened her eyes a few hours later, Enola did not move a bit, surprised to wake up in a room she had not recognised. While she was coming back to her senses, she looked around, trying to remember where she was. On the armchair in front of her was her blue dress, and thrown on the desk near the chair was a Slytherin robe. She was in Aderyn’s room. Enola had a soft sigh of relief. At least she had not sleepwalked, nor was it a bad joke her room-mates came up with. Moving a little to make herself comfortable, she made some noise in the bed, just enough for the person sharing it with her to be disturbed in her sleep just enough to move too. A weight on her stomach. A breath close to her neck. A leg above hers. Turning her head slowly, she ended up almost face to face with Aderyn, who was clearly using her as a pillow. _This is going to be so awkward tomorrow…_ But at the same time, she couldn’t say that the feeling of someone clinging onto her was unpleasant. It was quite nice not to feel so alone for once. I made her remember how when she was younger, she used to fall asleep with her cousin after spending the whole night talking and laughing. But since then their friendship had evaporated, quickly replaced by jealousy. Aderyn seemed to have quite an agitated sleep, her side of the bed being already torn up, the covers pushed to the side, leaving all her upper body uncovered. It was almost a miracle that the covers had not been thrown out of the bed. Grabbing the covers while being careful not to move too much, Enola covered Aderyn slowly, trying not to wake her up further. She also brushed the hair that had fallen onto her face, guessing that it might be uncomfortable. But it seemed like the blonde girl had found a comfortable position because she did not move a single muscle. If not, she seemed to cling even more to Enola, now holding her shirt tightly. _She must __be __dream__ing__._ Without thinking anymore of it, she closed her eyes, finding a comfortable position and fell asleep again, rather quickly, enjoying the warmth of the body near hers.

꧁ ☆ ꧂

  
  


When her enchanted alarm clock went off, Aderyn, per usual buried her face in her pillow. But this time, it was not a pillow, it was a shoulder. It took her a few seconds to realize what was going on at this very moment. The person lying next to her – even if it was more like she was lying _on_ her – also moved due to the sharp noise of the alarm. And Aderyn remembered. She had offered to find Enola a place to sleep the night before. She was sharing her b e d with a girl she had a massive interest in. And she was hugging her in her sleep. At this very moment, Aderyn was wondering if she could play dead, or maybe bury herse l f somewhere. She had never thought that anyone could die of embarrassment, but at this very moment, she was sure that it might happen. “ _ **Are you awake?** _ ” The way Enola had spoken softly as if she was afraid to wake her up had sent shivers down Aderyn’s spine. _This is bad. Get a hold of yourself._ She probably only wanted her to get off her. “ _ **Y-yes sorry!** _ ” Hastily, she moved her arm and her leg away, immediately missing the sensation. She seriously needed to get a hold of herself. Clearing her throat, she looked at the clock on the other side of the room. “ _ **I hope you don’t mind, but I set the alarm a little bit earlier today, I thought you needed time to go grab your uniform...** _”

  
  


Enola sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. “_ **Oh thank you, this is very considerate of yours.** _ ” Now that the sun was getting up in the sky, she could see that what she mistook for a large window behind the desk was in fact opened the deep waters of the lake. It gave a lot more menacing feel to the place. Catching Enola’s look, Aderyn answered the silent question. “ _ **The other prefect was freaked out by this window but I didn’t mind, so I took this room.** _ ” Enola got out of the covers, shivering a bit to the contact of the freezing stone and walked towards the window. “ _ **I have to say that it freaks me out a bit too.** _ ” Aderyn giggled. “ _ **I find it quite fascinating, all those different creatures, don’t you think?** _ ” Enola took some time before responding. She was still sleepy and felt mesmerized by the shadows in the depth of the lake. “ _ **The professor Kettleburn must really like you then… Who would’ve thought you would be so interested in that subject!** _ ” Aderyn rolled her eyes, amused – although Enola could not see her – and let a single laugh out. “ _ **I know, ** _ _ **I’m supposed to be the muscles, not the brains… But I love the class of that eccentric old man.** _ ” Enola turned around to face her. “ _ **That is not what I meant…** _ ” Aderyn has already put on her uniform’s pants and shirt. With her hair attached in a low bun, she could be mis t aken for a man. And Enola was surprised to think that is she was a man she would probably fall for _“him”_ . But leaving the wide-opened collar of the shirt, her eyes drifted back quickly to the pants. “ _ **Aderyn?** _ ” Raising an eyebrow, she smirked. “ _ **Yes?** _ ” Enola sighted. “ _ **Why do you keep wearing the boy’s uniform? You are going to get scolded by professor Snape again.** _ ” The almost daily scolding of professor Snape on Aderyn had become a ritual in the Hallways of the school. The head of the house was so fed up with it that he had stopped taking points from Slytherin because of that, or he knew that the house wouldn’t even stand a chance for the yearly cup. “ _ **I’m well aware of that princess… but let’s be honest ** _ _ **I look way hotter in a man’s uniform than a girl’s.** _ ” Enola let out a big sigh. “ _ **Who for? Y** _ _ **ou scare away all the boys of our year anyway… on purpose may I add.** _ ” Aderyn grinned, adjusting her shirt’s cuffs. “ _ **And ** _ _ **has it** _ _ ** never occurred to you that I might not be interested in those boys?** _ ” Enola walked to the bed and leaned forward on the iron footboard. “ _ **Who are you interested in then?** _ ” Biting her lips, Aderyn looked quickly at the clock. Thankfully, it was giving her the perfect excuse to switch subjects. “ _ **We will go into the personal details another time princess, if you want to get into your dormitory without getting caught you should hurry.** _ ” Enola glanced at the time too. “ _ **Shi...** _ ” Catching the amused look on Aderyn’s face she stopped the word that was going to get out of her lips _ in extremis_ . “ _ **Hrm… I… I mean that you’re right. I should hurry.** _ ” _ She grabbed her dress that was still leaning on the armchair and stormed into the bathroom._ She got changed quickly and brushed through her hair with her fingers, trying to get them to look a little bit better before going back into the room. Aderyn had put on her tie, although it was very far from the required way to wear it. While looking for her shoes, she could not help but to make another remark. “ _ **Do you even plan on wearing that uniform properly?** _ ” Feigning to think about it, Aderyn answered. “ _ **I… don’t think sooo… No.** _ ” Fully ready to get back to her dorm, Enola walked to the door followed by Aderyn who, quicker than her, gallantly opened it for her. “ _ **Thank you. I can’t wait to hear Snape scream on you today… And hum, thank you for yesterday…** _ ” Thanking the annoying Slytherin felt weird, but she still had manners. Aderyn smiled at her, although her cheeks seemed a little bit red. “ _ **You’re welcome Princess, anytime.** _” Enola offered her a small smile and quickly walked into the slim hallway, careful to not be seen.

  
  


꧁ ☆ ꧂

  
  


As Aderyn closed the door, she stayed there, standing, feeling a violent burn in her cheeks. It was completely surreal. Of course, she appreciated the Ravenclaw, she has always been curious about her and this distinguished attitude she always carried. But not in a way that her pounding heart in her chest revealed to her. She was so stupid. And on top of that, she even dropped hints about her preference for girls. Aderyn might be interested in the brunette, but it didn’t mean that she would keep that information secret… Thankfully Enola did not seem like she understood what she meant. She has kept this secret from everyone since she discovered it herself. The captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team was not so open-minded, and her secret being revealed would mean her exclusion from the team. And it would disappoint her father. A lot.

  
  


She walked to the bed, letting herself fall back on the covers, covering her face with her hands. Grunting, she lamented. “_ **Nnnnooooooo… I’m such an idiot… The biggest stupid idiot ever…** _ ” Uncovering her face, she looked to her left and saw Enola’s book, sitting on her desk. Just by seeing it, she felt happy, it meant that they would have another reason to meet, to spend some time together. Felling the way her heart jumped happily in her chest at that sole thought, she sighed. “ _ **I am so, so screwed.** _” She was completely smitten by Enola Ravenclaw. But still, she was smiling, already thinking about their next encounter.

  
  


꧁ ☆ ꧂

  
  


Enola walked quickly, feeling her dress hit her legs every step she took. Her heart was pounding too, but for different reasons. She was hoping that she has not been reported, although it seemed very unlikely to her. She had been way too careless, not respecting the curfew. And if Aderyn had saved her from a cold night in the astrology tower, she could not do anything about what would happen in the Ravenclaw’s dormitories. After a few minutes of nervous wanderings, she finally was in front of the eagle door knocker, who was, per usual, very eager to submit her to a riddle. “_ **Good morning to you. Here is your riddle. My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind, is my foe. What am I?** _ ” Enola sighted. She usually appreciated that riddle to enter the Ravenclaw tower, but that very morning, it was the bane of her existence. She tried to think quickly, still afraid that someone could come in her back. “ _ **Hours, devoured, thin and quick, fat and slow… And what, wind?** _ ” She sighed again. It was crazy how much she did for a few days. Finally, she found the answer. “ _ **Is it, by chance, a candle?** _ ” The door opened. W hile the eagle exclaimed “ _ **Correct!** _” she quickly entered the common room, only to find the prefects, waiting for her. She was completely screwed.

  
  


She was punished. It made sense, but the blatant injustice in that was still making her mad. She never did anything wrong but one slip, and now she was treated as a criminal. Meanwhile, her room-mates were always doing all kind of questionable things but they were never caught, nor questioned. Internally screaming at them, laughing in her back, she tried to finish getting dressed as quickly as possible. Although she hated to rely on others, she had to say that this morning was way more enjoyable than all the others she had had to live through. Putting her robes on, she grabbed a book and her bag and started going down the stairs, feigning to ignore the “_**Look at our poor Princess… awww, serves her right!**_” of her room-mates.

  
  


꧁ ☆ ꧂

  
  


Arriving at the Slytherin’s table in the great hall, Aderyn was not even seated that she was looking for Enola. When she found her, alone at the very extremity of her table, she could not help but feel anxious. That constant loneliness of hers was stressing Aderyn out, she never really knew the reason for that, but with what happened the night before, she was starting to put the pieces together. While Aderyn was worrying about her, Enola was trying to hide the fact that she was absolutely fuming.


End file.
